


Fuck Buddies

by Draycevixen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I'm sick, I invite friends to give me h/c drabble prompts. </p><p>ND gave me "Jim/Bones, Small untidy heap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



"Jim?"

The small untidy heap in the corner of the cell shifted. "... Bones?" 

Bones ran his hands over him, checking for damage.

Jim bit back a pained gasp. "Never... told me... you like... it rough."

"Quiet. Bet it's that mouth of yours that got you in trouble."

"...How did... find me?"

"They didn't recognize your name. Then I asked if they had a prisoner they'd wanted to punch or fuck within five minutes of meeting him. They led me right here."

"Glad... Wanted to tell— Love... You."

"Jim?" He couldn't get a pulse. "Don't die on me now, you bastard!"


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the sick bay lights as Bones loomed over him. 

_Bones._ "I was delirious."

"Figured as much." 

Bones looked... disappointed. Maybe, just maybe...

He was captain of the Enterprise. Surely he could man up enough for this. "But I meant what I said."

"What about _'it's just fucking, we should still see other entities.'_ "

"I'm an idiot." 

"Hope you're not expecting an argument." Bones frowned. "What about the Anderlessian twins, the Bakoran acrobat, the—"

"All lies." He took Bones' hand. "Bones?"

"Well, I can't leave you here looking all pathetic." Bones' smile was breathtaking.


End file.
